


Waluigi's Day Of Wah Weirdness

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Super Mario Bros. 2
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crack, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Sports, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: Waluigi decides to not just spend all day playing tennis, so when he gets his wish, some strange things happen to him!





	Waluigi's Day Of Wah Weirdness

Waluigi was just enjoying a peaceful night of practicing tennis by himself in his private section of his Waluigi Pinball enterprises, being near the race course with the same name as he was smacking the green fuzzy tennis balls with great prowess.

"Wah... I love this, but..." Waluigi commented as he adjusted his purple cap in between hitting the tennis balls with great strokes of handsome pride, quickly getting back into smacking the balls with his purple tennis racket. "I think I should do more than being excellent at sporting."

As if on cue, the tall lanky man in purple got his wish as suddenly giant black pinball balls of pin came rolling right towards Waluigi, with him being determined as he used his tennis racket to smack the big black balls high into the neon lit sky, twirling around and posing as he showed off his skills of being an excellent tennis player. This didn't mean anything as a big fat baby with Waluigi's face suddenly landed on him.

"Wah!" The baby Waluigi cried out as he also had Waluigi's famed purple cap,


End file.
